City of Stars
by LadyMaryland
Summary: I UPDATED! no longer grounded yay! Ginny goes to America as an exchange student. Wonder who she meets up with in LA, the City of Stars?
1. Default Chapter

"Welcome to Los Angeles. We thank you for flying US Air and hope you enjoy your time here in the city of stars."  
As Ginny exited the plane she looked around apprehensively. She had gotten a scholarship to attend the United States highest ranked magic school, Taney Academy, for her fifth year as an exchange student. She had heard that there was another Hogwarts student who would also be attending Taney Academy. Ginny continued looking until she spotted a sign with her name on it being waved around in the air by the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had blond hair and great aquamarine eyes. He was wearing khaki shorts and a black muscle shirt. As she was walking over he looked up and caught her eye.  
"You Virginia Weasley?"  
"Please call me Ginny."  
"Hey, I'm Ben. How was your flight?"  
Ben picked up her bags and carried them as they started walking toward the exit. He guided her over to a little silver convertible BMW Z3 and stuck her bags in the hatch.  
"So, I'm assuming you go to Taney Academy?" Ginny asked.  
"Right in one!"  
"And."  
"And you are going to love it. It's got a history to go with it. See originally it was intended for use in Alaska. But the builder messed up and built our school in Anchorage and their school in LA. So the state decided that they didn't want a school with tons of heating in our weather. That's where Headmaster Prevas came in and bought the school from them and then transformed the school and made it so that we could use it."  
"Cool. So it's pretty new?"  
"Yeah, fairly. But that's not all. You see while he was fixing it up he added some bonuses. We not only have an indoor Quidditch training field but we have a swimming pool, a dance studio, and a beach volleyball court."  
"Wow, that's wicked cool. Do you have teams other than Quidditch?"  
"Yup we have a Quidditch team."  
"That's a given."  
".a volleyball team, a dance team, and a swim team. All the teams compete in inner house championships and all but the Quidditch team compete with muggle schools. And here we are, home sweet home."  
Ginny looked at the house where she was going to be staying. She had talked to her host mom and sisters through the floo network and she couldn't wait to see Beth and Erin. Ben got her bags out of the trunk and brought them into the house. As soon as Ginny set foot in the huge entryway she was ambushed with hugs.  
"Oh Gin! I am so glad you're here. We are going to have sooo much fun!"  
"Yeah and our next door neighbor, Kelly, is hosting the most gorgeous guy we've ever seen. He comes from Hogwarts too!"  
Laughing, Ginny stepped back to look at the twins. Beth and Erin could not look any more different. Beth had blond hair and blue eyes while Erin had brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Girls, girls. Relax and give her some room to breathe." Came a voice from the stairs.  
Ginny looked up and saw her host mom Tara. Ben and Beth definitely got their looks from her. She had their blond hair and blue eyes. She came over and swept Ginny up in a hug.  
"Now, girls why don't you show Ginny to her room?"  
"Okay mom," came the exasperated voices of the twins as they each picked up a bag and started up the steps.  
"It's great to be here and thank you!" Ginny shouted to Tara as the girls swept her up the stairs. They walked down a hallway and pointed to doors.  
"That one's mom's, this is Ben's, and here's ours and your room is the one across from ours." They opened the door and let Gin into her room. She stepped in and gasped in awe. Her room was the size of the girl's dorm at Hogwarts. It was done in all cream and beige. There were plush beige carpet and the walls were painted cream. The dresser and vanity were a light beige wood. As she rounded the corner she saw a pair of French doors with white flowing linen drapes. She opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. She had the perfect view of the beach and the sun was baking. She went back inside and looked in the bathroom. It had a shower and Jacuzzi sized bathtub, which was surrounded by candles. It was done in cream too. She walked into the main room and turned to the girls.  
"This is incredible!"  
The girls looked at each other and ran at Ginny's king sized bed, which had white linen hangings draping it on all sides. They jumped onto the bed and had a huge pillow fight.  
When everyone was out of breath they lay down on their stomachs with their heads facing the middle and started talking.  
"So what do we want to do now?" Ginny asked.  
"Well for starters.do you have a bikini?"  
Ginny shook her head no.  
"Then.. we are going to go SHOPPING!"  
* * * *  
Draco was lying down on his bed. Maybe America wasn't going to be so bad after all. His neighbor Kelly was a pretty cool guy and they seemed to have a lot in common. Maybe spending a year here wasn't such a bad idea after all. He'd already been here for a week and had started playing beach volleyball and swimming. He had gotten a healthy tan and his pale blonde hair had started getting a little blonder rather than white.  
His family was very nice. His host brother, Kelly, was really nice and athletic. Kelly's mom, Penny, was really nice and pretty. She had a very motherly air about her that Draco never got at home. She had already taken him shopping and gotten him his basic school stuff along with some of the more fashionable American things.  
"Hey Dray! Come on we're gonna go to the beach with the girls from next door and their exchange student. She's from Hogwarts too," called Kelly.  
"Alright, I'm coming!"  
* * * *  
Ginny had enjoyed the muggle mall and they had spent an obscene amount of money. She had been outfitted in everything that was in style in California. When the girls got home they called Kelly and told him to meet them on the beach with his exchange student.  
Ginny went upstairs to change into her bathing suit. She put on one of her new bikinis. It was a black suit with a white border. She then slid into her new white short shorts and her black flip-flops. She ran a brush through her hair and put it up into a high ponytail. Then she put on some chapstick. She grabbed her white straw bag and threw in a towel, some sunscreen, and her CD player.  
"Okay girls, I'm ready."  
They walked out the back door and started for the beach.  
"There he is! And look at his exchange student!"  
Ginny got a good look at them both as she approached. The American was very cute, with short curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was very muscular and had incredible abs. He was playing beach volleyball with his exchange student.  
The exchange student was also very muscular and had incredible abs. They both turned to meet the girls and Ginny watched as the blond looked at her and smirked.  
"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here."  
It was Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Uhoh at the Beach

Wow I have Reviews! This is exciting! So thanks to those who reviewed and I am glad you like my story and I'm continuing writing it! Disclaimer: This does not belong to me.oh snap! Jim~ Sorry for the "romance novel" part in this chapter!  
  
Ginny's mind was a blur. What the hell does he think he's doing here? She thought. And so she asked him.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
"Put the claws away pretty kitty. I am here for the same reason as you. The exchange program."  
Oh damn, Ginny thought, I'm going to be spending a year with Ferretboy. Well, I can at least get some fun out of it.  
"You guys know each other?" Beth asked.  
"Unfortunately, I do happen to know Ferretboy here."  
"And I happen to know the little Weaselette."  
"Whoa let's just simmer down now y'all," Kelly said. "Why don't we sit down and relax?"  
So the merry little band decided that that was exactly what they would do. They sat down and got set up. The girls pulled Ginny up to her feet to go walk along the ocean. Draco got a real good look at Ginny and he liked what he saw. She had changed from a scrawny little girl into a beautiful woman. Her hair had straightened from a bunch of frizz to a mass of auburn with gold highlights. She was very slim and Draco could see the outline of abs on her stomach. Her eyes were a gorgeous green color.  
Put those thoughts in the back of your mind Draco, he thought to himself, If anyone at home knew what you were thinking. " She's really pretty isn't she?" Kelly asked. "Hmm.yeah I guess so. If you like that look."  
Kelly wasn't fooled for a minute. Even though he and Draco had only spent a week together they could tell what the other one was thinking. Maybe I'll get a chance to fix him up with Ginny. And it'll give me a chance to talk to Beth.  
* * * * Meanwhile.back to the girls  
Now that, Ginny was away from Draco she had a chance to admit to herself that he had gotten extremely HOT.  
"-and wow, I think that Draco is gorgeous but he does not even hold a candle to Kelly. Right Gin?"  
"Huh?" she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that Beth was talking to her.  
"Earth to Gin," cried Erin. "Draco? Remember? He's cute right?" Beth asked. "Well, yes he has gotten better looking since I saw him last but he's not gorgeous." just keep telling yourself that Gin. Ron would kill you if he knew what you were thinking. The twins shared looks. Their eyes glinted mischievously as they held a conversation with them. They decided that they were going to fix up Ginny and Draco if it was the last thing they did. "Well, we should probably go back so we can tan." "Woo-hoo. Race you there!"  
* * * *  
"Well, here come the girls." Kelly remarked. When he got no answer he looked down at Draco's sprawled out form. He was asleep. "Hey Kelly!" said Gin. "Hello yourself. I have a task for you." "Uh-huh. I'm listening." "Wake up sleeping beauty over here." "Oh this is going to be fun." Ginny ran down to the ocean with a bucket that she borrowed from the young girl who was set up next to them. She filled it up and carried it back carefully. She bent down and began to pour it onto a sleeping Draco's chest. As soon as the water hit his skin, Draco's hand jerked out and grabbed Ginny's arm. She lost her balance and fell on top of him. Draco opened his eyes slowly to meet Ginny's big green ones.  
"Hello." He said.  
"Umm.hi." Ginny squeaked.  
"So.."  
"So?"  
"You wanna get off me?"  
"Ugh men! You pulled me down on top of you and you expect me to jump off of you all embarrassed? I don't think so!" and with that Ginny picked herself up, grabbed her clothes, and stalked back to the house. "Sorry bout' that Draco," Erin said. "She's a little umm." "Moody?" Draco offered. "NO. That was rude. She's a little tired." "Oh." Kelly, sensing a potential outburst from Erin, came up with a solution. "How about you girls go and sleep for a little and then get ready? We can all go out to Weinberg tonight." "Score!" said Beth "Ok, that'll work," responded Erin. "But I'm bringing Mike." Mike was her long-term boyfriend. "Okay we'll see you at 8 then." "Alright." The girls ran back to the house to tell Ginny about what they had in store for that night. 


	3. Almost to Weinbergbut not there yet!

Hey guys. I'm sorry this is probably going 2 be a very short chapter. I have midterms and swim practice started again and I'm stressing.  
  
Jim~ once again I'm sorry for the "romance novel" shit  
  
WOODY~ you are most welcome for being the mom. Hahaha. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
ERIN~ hello gorgeous! I'm glad you like!! E-mail me if you want any input in the story ok???  
  
KRISTIN~ I'm sorry Hun but if you ever review my story again I will have to kick your ass. I love you but never ever ever say anything like that about tom again or I will kill you. Ok? BTW good luck tomorrow w/ mcgarrity!  
  
Soo away we go!!!  
  
"Oh girls! I can't believe it! We're going to.where are we going again?"  
  
"It's called Weinberg, Gin. It's a dance club."  
  
"I don't think I have dance club clothes guys."  
  
"Not a problem. You can borrow ours."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"On one condition."  
"Uh-oh"  
  
"You see Gin. Erin's bringing Mike. And I like Kelly," said Beth.  
  
"I think I see where this is going and I want no part of it."  
  
"AWWWW GIN! Please? Please? I'm begging here," said Beth.  
  
"Besides," said Erin, "Draco's kinda cute anyway."  
  
Well, Ginny wasn't going to say that that wasn't true but still, it was Ferretboy for Chrissakes. Besides Ginny thought to herself it was really nice being pressed up against him today.  
  
"Alright I'll do it."  
  
"You will?!?! Oh my god I love you!!!"  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get ready!"  
* * * *  
Meanwhile, back at Kelly's.  
  
"So Draco.did you like having Ginny across your chest today?"  
"Shut up."  
  
"Should I take that as a yes?"  
  
Draco just growled.  
  
"Look, the thing is I want to get closer to Beth.and she might not want to get close to me if Ginny's not having fun. Sooo." Kelly said.  
  
"Yes I'll dance with her." Besides Draco thought she did feel really good.  
* * * * So back to the girl's house where the guys have arrived to pick them up.  
  
Erin walked down the stairs in tight, tight, skin tight jeans and a bright yellow tube top. Her hair was up in a messy bun with ringlets hanging down.  
  
"Sorry guys. Beth and Gin will be down soon." And with that she went over to Mike, who had black hair and blue eyes.  
Next came Beth. She had on a short white skirt and a purple tank top. Her hair was down and curly. Kelly whistled at her and offered his arm. She laughed and took it and they proceeded out to the waiting car.  
Now it was only Draco left in the foyer. He looked around for a while until movement on the stairs caught his eye. He turned around and his breath caught. Damn, he thought, she looks good.  
Ginny had on a pair of skin tight jeans and a belly baring deep green halter top. Her belly button ring was flashing in the light. Her hair was stick straight and hung down around her face.  
Draco offered her his arm, catching a glimpse of a star tattoo on her left shoulder blade.  
  
"M'lady?" He asked holding out his arm.  
  
"M'lord." She replied taking it. (Sorry guys I was in a renaissance mood.)  
  
They walked out of the house and down the lawn to the car.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed I really appreciated it! 


	4. Finally at Weinberg!

Well, I got some grades back from my exams and I got an A on a really hard midterm so I decided that I would write more story.yay!  
  
Ginny's thoughts will be in *'s and Draco's will be in ^'s.  
  
Disclaimer (sorry I've been forgetting!): I don't own anything except Erin and Beth and Tara and Kelly and Ben and Mike and Jim Prevas and Amber (stupid whore I don't want to own her) and they're really people so I don't own them either...poo...  
  
Erin~ of course I updated! Lol...why would I not?  
  
Jim~ if you're reading this let me know and if you're not I'll stop apologizing for the romance novel scenes...especially in this chapter...  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed I really appreciate it!  
  
And now we take you live (sort of) to Weinberg!!  
  
As the car pulled up to the club Ginny could just stare in awe. Draco saw her and knew he should say something condescending but he just didn't feel right about doing that. Now why the hell was that?  
  
"Ready Gin?" He asked.  
  
"Oh you have no idea how ready I am for this place."  
  
"Well then let's go!"  
  
They got out of the car and walked to the front of the line. Apparently the girls knew the owner of the club. They got right in. The inside of the club was awesome. There were lots of floors and they all played different music.  
  
"How are they so many floors in this building?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's for Wizards and Witches only. It's done by spells."  
  
The group decided to stick to the second floor and Erin and Mike hit the dance floor. Kelly looked over at Beth shyly. She laughed and pulled him onto the floor. Ginny sighed and started to make her way over to the bar when a hand on her waist stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going? Dance with me." Draco said.  
  
"Alright." replied Ginny and he took her by the hand and led her out towards the rest of their group.  
He put her hands on his waist and slid his leg in between hers. She slipped her hands up his chest and intertwined them behind his neck. As they started moving to the music together she leaned in to yell in his ear.  
  
"Why did you ask me to dance with you?"  
  
"Because I wanted to." And truth be told he had wanted to. Even if Kelly hadn't asked him to dance with her he would have anyway. After a few more songs a skinny redhead made her way over to the group.  
She was anorexicly thin and her hair was the color of carrots, not the deep red of Ginny's. (Come on guys who is it?) ^Damn she's ugly^ Draco thought.  
  
"Hi girls." She squeaked, giving Ginny a glare.  
  
"Ugh. Hi Amber," Beth said.  
  
"So who are your friends?" she asked looking over Draco.  
  
"Exchange students from Hogwarts." Erin replied.  
  
"Well, you don't mind if I have a dance, do you?" she asked Draco.  
  
Ginny could feel his hands tighten on her waist as he said , "Actually, I do."  
  
Amber "humphed" and walked away.  
  
"Don't worry about her," Beth said, "she thinks she's God's gift to mankind."  
  
"Well personally she creeps me out," Draco said.  
  
"I agree 100 percent," replied Kelly.  
  
The group decided to get drinks and they were seated at a table with a whale above it. The waitress explained that they would be the whale group and that that's how they're orders would be announced. Ginny saw Amber sitting at the oyster table.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said.  
  
"Do you need us to come with you?" Erin asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm fine." She replied.  
  
Ginny made her way to the bathroom and while she was in the stall she heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Amber's.  
  
"Ugh, did you see them? God her hair is such an ucky color. Did you see where her hands were? They were totally all over his chest. What a whore."  
  
Ginny heard the door swing and Amber turned to whoever had just entered. It was the waitress from Ginny's table.  
  
"What table are you serving?" Amber asked.  
  
"Whales," she replied.  
  
"Oh you know the girl with the red hair at your table?"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny." Their waitress answered.  
  
"Yeah her. Is she a total bitch or what?"  
  
"Umm no she seems pretty nice."  
  
"Whatever, come on girls lets leave."  
  
(Oh my god, whalers I am so sorry but I could soooooooo not resist! That was priceless!)  
  
Ginny walked out of the bathroom and went out on one of the balcony's around the club. Draco saw her from the table and she looked pretty upset. He excused himself and wandered out to see her crying.  
  
"Hey Gin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Am I a slut? Am I ugly?"  
  
"Good god no! Where are you getting this from? That girl, Amber?" At Ginny's nod he tilted her chin up so that she could look at him. "Listen to me. You are beautiful and its times like these that I'm glad we're in America and not at Hogwarts."  
  
"Why?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Because I can do this..." With that he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Ginny felt like she was floating on a cloud as their bodies pressed up against each other. *Damn does the boy know how to kiss!*. She gave a moan of protest when Draco cut it off.  
  
"Look," he said, "tomorrow is our first day at Taney. I'd be really happy if we could start out together. Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course," Ginny breathed.  
  
And that set Draco off kissing her again.  
  
WOW! I wrote a lot...and I made them kiss! Don't you love me? Well, I love me so that's enough...Well, once again I am Sooo sorry whale girls but that bathroom scene was too funny to pass up! I love you all! Mwah!! 


	5. Day in the sun

Hey y'all! I am so glad that you like my story...it makes me very happy!  
  
Honey~ let me know what kind of "advanced stuff" you want and ill work on it. But, don't worry it's not all gonna be perfect! And I am so flattered that you're addicted 2 my story!  
  
Erin~ I know, I know AMBER! But seriously how could I not? All of you guys were in there except for Ben because I know a different Ben and that's him not the Physics Ben! But the Amber thing...that was too good to pass up! Lol  
  
Iheartemoguys~ actually I've never heard anyone call it the City of Stars. I was originally gonna do a story in New York and that's the City of Lights but it didn't feel right ya know? So I made it the City of Stars!  
  
Disclaimer~ If I owned HP Harry would die, Draco would be the main character and, Hermione and Ron would just get together already! So I guess that means that I own nothing...oh snap!  
  
Guys grab your girls and AWAY we go!  
  
"Ginny! Wakey-wakey!"  
  
"Go away..." Ginny groaned and rolled over  
  
"Now Ginny really! We have one more day until Taney starts and you have a gorgeous guy waiting for you in the foyer..."  
  
"Draco? I'm up! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Ginny yelled as she stumbled around the room getting ready. She pulled on a turquoise and deep purple tie-died swimsuit and a pair of black short shorts. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and ran some lip gloss over her mouth and some mascara over her eyelashes.  
  
"Okay how do I look?" she asked as she slid into her black flip- flops.  
  
"Oh honey, you look great. You have gotten so tan and you look so good!" Erin squealed.  
  
"Well then, wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck, and have fun!" Beth said.  
  
Ginny ran to the stairs and slowed down for her grand entrance.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "I was asleep."  
  
"Wow," Draco breathed, "you look really good."  
  
Ginny blushed and mumbled a thank you. Draco grabbed her hand and led her out to the car. It was a bright red Porsche convertible.  
  
"Do I want to know where you got this from?" she asked.  
  
"It's Kelly's. He's letting me borrow it."  
  
"So where are we going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You'll see. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."  
  
And enjoy she did. The wind whipped through her hair and she threw her hands in the air. She whooped in joy. As the car slowed down she had to suppress a groan.  
  
"Relax," Draco said, "we'll be able to ride back."  
  
"So where are we?"  
  
"Well, Gin, we are at the beach that my family owns. It's totally private and we have it all to ourselves."  
  
"How does your family own a beach in LA?"  
"Well, my uncle lives around here and he owns it but I called him and we're cleared to use it."  
  
"This is great!" Ginny squealed as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome." Draco said. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
But Ginny was already stripping out of her shorts by the side of the ocean and running in. "Come on, Draco, "she called, "The waters great!"  
  
"I'm coming." He called back, pulling off his shirt. Ginny had a hard time thinking straight as she looked at the smoothness of his stomach and muscular ness of his chest. She turned around to keep herself from drooling and jumped when she felt hands sliding around her waist and a voice in her ear whispering, "You are gorgeous."  
  
"And you, my dear Mister Malfoy, are pretty damn sexy."  
  
He spun her into him with a kiss and they spent the remainder of the afternoon on the beach.  
As they were driving home Draco asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"  
  
Ginny replied with, "Yeah, I'm a little nervous but I have you right?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, "you have me."  
And with that they pulled up in front of Tara's house and they kissed good night.  
  
"Look Gin, We're gonna be traveling with you girls to school tomorrow. So I'll see you tomorrow at 8:30."  
  
"Ugh. Don't remind me how early I have to get up."  
  
Draco laughed and kissed Ginny good night again.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful."  
  
OKAY! Now that Chapter is done and they're going to Taney Academy tomorrow1 I can't wait personally and I'm writing the story! 


	6. Taney Academy

So my groundings over!! Woot woot! So I am v. excited and decided that I would work on this story to appease all of you poor people who suffered b/c I couldn't write. You did suffer right? Anyway it doesn't matter.........so onto the TANEY!! This is not mine......... Ginny's thoughts will be in *'s and Draco's will be in ^'s.  
  
".........Good morning Los Angeles. Today is a balmy 84 degre- ........."Ginny's radio alarm clock blared. She cleared her eyes and wondered what the hell she was doing awake at 7:20. *oh yeah, I'm going to Taney today*. Ginny shook herself awake and rolled out of bed and walked into her bathroom to shower. Taney didn't have uniforms so the students could wear what they wanted. Ginny was ecstatic about that. They also didn't have houses at Taney. Their grade was their "house" and they were split up for classes randomly. Ginny had gotten her schedule already and she was in all of Beth and Kelly's classes and most of Erin's. Since Ginny, Kelly, and Beth were advanced students in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, she had those three classes with Draco.  
After Ginny got out of the shower she towel dried her hair and ran a brush through it. It was naturally straight so if she let it air dry it would dry straight with lots of body. She put on a short white skirt and a dark purple tank top. Then she put on dark purple flip-flops.  
When she was done she put on her make up and ran downstairs to grab breakfast. She put a bagel in the toaster and poured her juice. She was halfway through eating when Beth and Erin ran downstairs. Beth had on black pinstripe pants with a white short sleeve shirt. Erin had on a pair of blue tight track pants with orange and white stripes down the side, and "US Polo Association" across her butt. She had on a tight white tank top. The girls exchanged good mornings and sat down to eat.  
"So Gin, excited for your first day?"  
  
"More nervous than excited."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Ok, well, I know it seems like waaaaay stupid but........."  
  
"But?"  
  
"In Hogwarts I was always the youngest Weasley, or Ron's little sister, or the girl who opened the Chamb-........." Ginny trailed off there.  
  
"The girl who opened the what Gin?"  
  
"Nothing, it's not important. The point is I was always characterized by what I was and not for being just me. I'm worried that it'll be like that at Taney too. Like I'll be 'that foreign exchange girl'."  
  
"Oh Gin if you're characterized as anything it'll be as that gorgeous new exchange student or the hot new girl or........."  
  
"Draco Malfoy's girlfriend," Draco said as he walked in the backdoor and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning girls."  
  
"Hey Draco," they all chorused.  
  
"Girls," Ginny asked," where's Ben?"  
  
"Oh he's already at school," Beth answered before turning her attention back to Draco. "Where's your host brother?"  
  
"Oh, he's eating breakfast. I don't eat breakfast and so he asked me to come over and tell you girls that we want to be ready to leave in 20 minutes."  
  
"20 MINUTES?!?!?!?!" Erin and Beth shrieked.  
  
"Its okay girls," Ginny soothed, "we can do it. I'm done I just have to put on some make-up and brush my teeth. I'll help you."  
  
"But we haven't even done our hair!!!"  
  
"I'll do your hair okay?"  
  
"Okay, we better get moving!" And with that the girls ran up the stairs.  
  
"Bye Draco. I'll see you in front in 20 minutes."  
  
"Later gorgeous."  
  
With that Ginny rushed upstairs to help the girls. She found Beth and Erin going through their whole make-up and hair care drawer. She told them to brush their teeth and make their beds and she would be right in. She ran into her room and quickly brushed her teeth. Then she grabbed her make-up. She put on dark purple eye shadow all around her eye and black mascara. She grabbed a clear lip gloss and quickly ran it across her lips. The effect was playful.  
Then she ran into the girls room to see them sitting on their beds and behaving themselves. "Okay, here's what were gonna do," she announced. "Beth, you come here and I'll do your hair, while Erin, you go and do that gold shimmery thing on your eyes that you do so well and then put on mocha colored lip gloss." She then took Beth's hair and made three loose French braids, one on the top and two on the sides. She pulled them all together at the base of her neck and tucked the ends under. "Okay, now Erin, you come here and Beth, you go and put on black eyeliner top eyelid only!, and a very little bit of white eye shadow, I said a little bit!. Then I want you to put on dark pink lip gloss." As she spoke she waved her wand and Erin's hair was twisted in little cornrow twists to about her ears. Then she took her hair and put it up in a high ponytail. "Well," she said, "we made it with two minutes to spare." The girls went downstairs and walked over to Kelly's house. The guys were sitting in the front seat of Kelly's car. Everybody piled in and they began the trip to school.  
In 15 minutes they pulled up to the school. Everybody hopped out and Kelly tossed the keys to a valet. Mike ran over and gave Erin a kiss. They linked hands. Draco slid his arm around Ginny's waist and Kelly grabbed Beth's hand. They all walked into the Hall together.  
"Okay guys," Beth said, "we've gotta go sit with our grades. You're supposed to stay here and be introduced."  
  
"Will do." Ginny said.  
  
Mike broke off from the rest of the group to head over to the sixth year's table. He turned to Draco and cocked his head towards an empty spot next to him. Draco nodded to show he understood to sit there once he was introduced and looked at Ginny.  
"So Gin, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. No Ron to tell me what to wear, and who to date,........."  
  
"And for me to pick on." Draco finished.  
  
"Why do you pick on him anyway?"  
  
"Well, he and Potter were so rude to me on the first day of school and we just never became friendly. It was kindof like our own private war. It just happened. Besides, sweetheart, even you can't tell me he's not a pain in the ass."  
  
"Well, yeah he is. But he's still my brother so I put up with it."  
  
"And that, my dear, is why I like you."  
  
Before Ginny had a chance to reply a man stood up at the head table. He had brown hair that was shaggy and he looked like he was growing a goatee. He also looked like he was about 19. Ginny wondered if he was even old enough to keep the school in hand. That wondering stopped as the Hall grew quiet as he stood and waited for attention.  
"Welcome back to Taney," he said, "I am pleased that you all returned and that we have some new students. In addition to our new Californians we have some exchange students. I want everyone to welcome, from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy."  
Ginny and Draco walked into the hall hand-in-hand amidst whispers such as "wow, she's gorgeous" and "he's sooo hot" and "damn, they look like they're together". Draco decided to put the "relationship" whispers and doubts aside and he walked her over to her table and said to the headmaster "Thank you for that introduction. We look forward to our year stay here at Taney Academy and we would like to extend our warmest welcome from our headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Then he bent over and kissed Ginny so passionately that there were some catcalls from the seventh years. He then pulled away and whispered "if only the Dream Team could see that." As he walked away the rest of the hall wondered what could put their new student into hysterics.  
  
Okay so I'm done. Beth- did ya like ur hairstyle? Member when we did that at Alyssa's? Before we went to the RCC late night party? Where we met John Adam.........son? Well, w/e it doesn't matter if you do or don't remember!  
  
So yeah, I so totally wish that my school had valet parking.........even though I don't drive. Oh well, it would be way totally mad crazy cool.  
  
So be nice to me after I've been totally deprived from the computer since like forever and Review!!! 


	7. Uhoh at Hogwarts

So here's the next chapter......... hope y'all like it even though I don't own it.  
"WAKE-UP EVERYBODY!" Molly Weasley's voice reverberated through the Burrow. "It's September first. Back to School!"  
Ron Weasley pried his eyes open to have his vision impaired by brown hair. ~oh shit~ he thought.  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wake-up!" That didn't do it. His girlfriend just burrowed deeper into his chest. "Hermione seriously, you have to get up."  
  
"Good morning to you too Ron."  
  
"No, mom's coming upstairs."  
  
"WHAT?!?!? Oh my god!"  
  
"Sorry, to sound rude but.........GET OUT!" To counter his rudeness he pecked her on the cheek and slapped her ass as she ran out the door and into the bathroom. Not two seconds later Molly's faced appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Good morning Ron. Where is everyo-?"  
  
"HARRY!?"  
  
"HERMIONE!?"  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Hermione stepped out looking very sheepish. "I kindof walked in on Harry."  
  
"Oh, dear," said Molly, "well why don't you come downstairs and eat first?"  
  
"Okay, I think I will."  
As they made their way downstairs Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, opened the bathroom door. He had messy black hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses. The part that made him famous however was the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.  
"Look Ron, I'm really sorry mate."  
  
"Ah no problem Harry. My turn?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead."  
The boys switched spots and Ron entered the bathroom. He looked around and his eyes fell on the raspberry scented body wash that his sister had forgotten when she went to America. He thought about how excited she was when she got the scholarship and how he had helped her pack while he knew that he was going to be missing her like crazy. The letter had said that there was another exchange student going and Ron couldn't help but wonder who else it was. Harry had applied and Ron thought that he was the logical choice but when he had owled that day to talk about summer plans Ron's hopes that Ginny and Harry would fall in love over the year (while in America) were crushed. Ron had been waiting for today to see who the other exchange student was.  
Ron went down to breakfast and told Hermione that she could have the next shower. He sat down next to Harry and chowed down on whatever was in front of him. They all went up to brush their teeth and drag their trunks down to the car. When they got to the station Ron, Harry, and Hermione said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and got onboard the train. They played Exploding Snap, and Wizards Chess, and talked about the Quidditch season.  
As they were climbing aboard the carriages to get taken to Hogwarts Hermione asked if they too had noticed something strange.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Malfoy hasn't bothered us the whole trip!" she answered.  
  
"Well, don't kvetch* about it. Rejoice," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, but it can't mean anything good," Hermione replied.  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall and sat down they noticed that Malfoy wasn't anywhere at the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Harry, Hermione's right," Ron whispered, "Malfoy's not here at all."  
  
"Maybe he got expelled," Harry said. "No, mustn't get my hopes up."  
  
And with that Dumbledore rose and began to speak.  
"Greeting's, first years. Please step forward to the Sorting Hat." After all the first years were sorted he stood to speak again.  
"As some of you may know two of our students are now in California on a foreign exchange student program with Taney Academy. Next year they will be sending 5 students to stay in the castle with us. Halfway through the year we will be selecting 3 more students to go to California and spend the rest of the term at Taney. We have already chosen the students who will be going. And before we begin to eat, I will announce the names of the students who are in California right now. Virginia Weasley of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Begin!"  
And with that he sat down and food appeared on the table. Ron dug in and was oblivious to Harry and Hermione staring at each other and then at him until about 2 minutes later.  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Did you hear him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really listening. What did he say?"  
  
"Ginny's in America with Malfoy."  
  
"Oh oka- WHAT!?!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall and said, "I guess Ron just processed what I said."  
  
"I assume so sir. Are you sure that you want to send Harry, Hermione, and Ron to Taney at Christmas?"  
  
"Oh yes. Quite sure."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're doing this for your own enjoyment?"  
  
"Because Minerva, I am."  
  
Okay so I'm all done. I thought I'd throw in a little bit of the Dream Team for y'all. Now you know that they're going to Taney but they don't. That's called Dramatic Irony. And now you know that this story isn't really all that it appears to be. I just threw a curveball! So review for me guys! Thanks! 


	8. The two meet the three

Sorry its been taking me so long but I had this research paper for English on Of Mice and Men. Man, does that book suck....well actually I wouldn't know. I didn't read it. Haha... And btw...kvetch* means complain (sorry I didn't include that)  
  
Many moons have past since we last saw Ginny and Draco, let's just say it's the day before Christmas break starts. Now unbeknownst to our young lovers, their Hogwarts companions are going to be arriving today.........  
"Hello Headmaster Prevas."  
  
"Well, hello to you too. You are the new students from Hogwarts aren't you?"  
  
"Yes we are. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to have you here. Here are your schedules. The students are just about to begin their third period class. Have a nice day you three."  
And with that the trio exited his office and made their way to their third period class.  
* * * *  
Draco was standing outside of his third period class, Transfiguration, with his girlfriend. Many of the students were saying hello to Ginny and Draco but neither one of them responded. They were too busy being joined at the lips. Draco had Ginny's back against a wall and he was covering her. The student's couldn't see her very well but you knew that she was there. After all who else would Draco Malfoy be hooking up with?  
"Here we are guys. Our first class as Taney students."  
  
"Oh great! It's Transfiguration! I hope this teacher's as good as McGonagall."  
  
Draco's eye's shot open in surprise as he heard those familiar voices. He met Ginny's green eyes. He smiled at her and whispered, "Pretend they're not there." And went back to kissing her.  
  
"Oh look, its Ferret. And he's already busy having his tongue shoved down someone's throat. Say hello Ferret."  
  
Draco dragged his lips from Ginny and said, "Hello Weasel." His body was still blocking hers.  
  
"Hey Ron? Didn't you say that Ginny was in this class? I don't see her."  
  
Ginny popped out from behind Draco and said, "That's cause I'm over here."  
  
Ron's eye's popped out of his head and his face turned purple. "Ginny?"  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"No. No. This is a bad dream. My sister was not just making out with Draco Malfoy. She wasn't. It was a dream."  
  
"Oh you didn't believe it? Maybe we should prove it again, huh Hun?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'd be perfectly happy to oblige." And with that Ginny and Draco continued making out.  
  
"Ok! I believe you now and that will not do at all. AT ALL!! Ginny do you HEAR me?!?!?! You CANNOT make out with him ever again. You CANNOT see him ever again."  
  
"Well, Weasel that would be kinda hard huh? I mean, considering she's my girlfriend and all."  
  
"GIRLFRIEND!?!?" And with that Ron lunged at Draco. Hermione and Harry grabbed the back of his shirt and tried to hold him back. Before he could attack Draco, however, a new head appeared at the door. It was Kelly.  
  
"Guys! Come in and get in here before Robin shows up."  
  
At Taney the Students were given permission to call their teachers by their first names. It was all part of Headmaster Prevas's idea to get the school more united. Ginny and Draco went in hand in hand followed by Ron who was still straining against Harry and Hermione's grips on him to get at Draco. The class sat for twenty minutes before Ginny stood up and said, "Guys? I don't think she's coming......."  
  
With that a woman with short brown hair flew into the room. She looked around and stopped, startled. "What are you guys doing here? Didn't I write that note on the board?" The class shook their heads. "Oh well, because of the Christmas Ball tonight you guys don't have class for the rest of the day. Go have fun."  
  
Ginny and Beth started talking excitedly about the dance that night. It was a Muggle formal dance, complete with Muggle clothes and everything. The theme for the dance was 'The Past'. Ginny already had her costume picked out.  
Hermione and the rest of the Dream Team looked at each other in confusion. "Ball?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes Granger, ball. You might want to get some clothes appropriate to wear. Its Muggle clothing and the theme is 'The Past'," Draco said. He then walked over and slid his arm around Ginny's waist. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You wanna go home and then to the beach?" She nodded and told Beth and Kelly. Then she grabbed her cell phone and called Erin. She was going to go with Mike in his car and meet them at the Beach. With a last look at the Dream Team the foursome headed out the door.  
* * * *  
"Ahh, what a perfect day," Ginny said.  
  
"And why is that Gin?" asked Beth.  
  
"We get off of school early and I'm sitting at the beach with my best friends and my boyfriend and in half an hour I'm going to go inside and put on the most beautiful costume I have ever seen in my whole life and go to a ball with my gorgeous boyfriend. It doesn't get much better than that."  
  
"True, true," replied Erin.  
  
"Umm, girls, as much as I hate to say it, its 5:30 and the dance starts at eight. Why don't you head in and get ready," said Kelly.  
  
"Wow, thanks Kel you're right," said Ginny. "Come on girls we gotta go." And with that she started to walk away. Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She fell, off-balance, into his lap.  
"You didn't think you were gonna go anywhere without saying goodbye to me did you?"  
"Of course not silly!" And she kissed him quick and jumped off of his lap and ran towards the house. He got up and ran after her. When he reached her he grabbed her waist and spun her around.  
"No, no. That won't do," he said and kissed her. They kissed for a while before Ginny said, "If you want me to look perfect tonight you have to let me go get ready." Draco let her go and smacked her ass as she walked away.  
* * * *  
"Okay girls, I think we're ready."  
  
"Yeah let's go."  
  
The three girls had decided to go as young women coming out for the  
season in England in the early 1800's. The dresses were ornate. The  
jewelry was beautiful. The hair was magnificent. All of the girls  
carried off their dresses with superb charm and managed to look exactly  
like a woman from that time period would.  
Beth had her hair up with diamonds twirled through her heavy curls.  
Her curvy form was draped in an emerald-green velvet gown with a high  
waist. The bodice was molded firmly to her breast, exposing a daring  
amount of flesh above the square neck line. The sleeves were fitted  
tubes of emerald velvet that ended in a point and the tops of her hands.  
The bottom of the dress fell in deep folds at the bottom. Her jewelry  
was a one-inch square emerald, flanked by a row of glittering diamonds on  
all four sides.â¿  
Erin had on an elegant ivory satin gown. It's low, square cut bodice  
molded itself to her breasts. The wide bell sleeves ere trimmed with  
rich topaz satin from her elbows to wrists. There were bands of topaz at  
the hemline of her dress as well as at the high waist. The gown fell in  
straight lines. Topaz and diamond glittered from her ears and her  
throat, as well as the strands of topaz and diamonds that glittered in  
her elaborately curled hair, which was in an elaborate up do.â¿  
Ginny, however, outshone both of them. She was dressed in a Grecian  
style gown of gold satin. In was draped over her as if she was a goddess  
from ancient Greece, leaving one of her shoulders bare and hugging her  
every curve. The dress ended in a swirl of gold at the floor. There were  
strands of white diamonds and yellow tourmalines entwined through her  
hair, as well as at her neck and ears. She had on long gloves of  
matching gold that covered her arms to above her elbows.â¿  
The girls were standing next to each other when Tara came into the  
room. She gasped when the girls turned to look at her and said, "I can  
almost see you on the arm of a handsome young man getting out of a  
carriage to go enjoy your first party of the evening. You all look so  
beautiful."  
"Thanks Tara," Ginny said.  
"Well, enough of that. Your dates are waiting for you downstairs."  
"Ready girls?"  
  
"Can't wait!" And with that they headed down the stairs to meet their dates.  
* * * *  
When they got to Taney Draco looked over at Ginny again. He couldn't believe that he had gotten her. He couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend. He couldn't believe how good she looked tonight. And he told her. She laughed and told him that she was glad she was with him.  
The group went inside and walked towards the Hall. They were going to be announced by a herald so that everyone could see who was here and who wasn't. They walked in and Erin and Mike went first.  
"Announcing Mr. Mike Flynn and Miss Erin Oates."  
Everyone looked up and applauded when they saw Erin and Mike. Soon Erin was surrounded by girls asking where she got her dress. Then went Beth and Kelly.  
"Announcing Mr. Kelly Hess and Miss Elizabeth Oates."  
Everyone applauded again and Beth was drawn into the group of girls discussing her and Erin's dresses. Draco looked over at Ginny and asked, "Are you nervous?"  
"No," she replied. "I'm embarrassed that everyone is going to say that the guy is more beautiful than the girl."  
Draco laughed and pulled her to him. "I don't think there's any chance of that happening." He walked over and told the herald their names so that they could be announced. And, in true spirit of the 1800's he bowed and offered Ginny his arm. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and they stepped forward to be announced.  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Virginia Weasley."  
Everyone in the Hall looked up to the stairs to watch them coming. When they saw how beautiful Ginny looked and they saw how proud of her Draco was they stopped talking. The Hall went dead silent and Draco looked over at Ginny and whispered, "I told you so."  
When they got down to the bottom of the stairs Headmaster Prevas stood.  
"Since it appears that everyone is here what do you say we start the music?" There ya go guys. I wrote more. Beth we do NOT need sex in this story (although...there might be some...not graphic though. I haven't decided yet.) Erin I'm so sorry that I gave you Beth's name but I had to choose one and hers worked with your name so that's what you got! Now review for me please!! The dress ideas I stole from Judith McNaught! 


	9. At the Ball

So I'm back and still writing even though the only reviews that I got were from Erin and Beth. But that's cool. I'll live. So on to the Ball. This chapter is going to have some songs in it because I want to put songs in and I hate songfics so I'm not writing one.  
  
Nobody moved after Headmaster Prevas's announcement so he turned to Draco and Ginny. "Perhaps you will lead us in the dance?"  
Draco bowed to Ginny and offered his arm and Ginny took it. They proceeded to the dance floor, where the enchanted boom box that Prevas had gotten started playing period music. Ginny and Draco swept off into a waltz and Beth, Kelly, Erin, and Mike joined them on the dance floor. Soon everyone was dancing and having a good time. Headmaster Prevas stood again and said, "Students! We would like to announce the opening of a karaoke sign up. Anyone can feel free to sign up. You may sing as many songs you want and we will begin in a few minutes."  
Ginny and her friends all turned towards the stage to sign up. She was the first on the list. A few minutes passed and the rush dies down. Headmaster Prevas stood again, "Ok. If everyone can please be seated. Let's see first up we have Ginny Weasley singing 'Hit Me with Your Best Shot'."  
Ginny went up on stage and transfigured her dress into a pair of tight black pants with a blood red corset top. Her hair was left flowing down her back. She took the mike and began to sing.  
You're a real tough cookie  
With a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away  
  
You come on with the come on  
You don't fight fair  
That's okay, see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain,  
I get right back up on my feet again!  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away  
  
You're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place!  
  
Hit me with your best shot...  
C'mon!  
Hit me with your best shot...  
Hit me with your best shot,  
Fire Away!  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away  
  
Everyone applauded and she went and sat down. Headmaster Prevas got back up and said, "Next up we have Mr. Draco Malfoy singing 'Only the Good Die Young'."  
  
Come out, Virginia. Don't let me wait.  
You Catholic girls start much too late,  
Oh, but sooner or later, it comes down to fate.  
I might as well be the one.  
  
Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray.  
They built you a temple and locked you away,  
Oh, but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done.  
  
Only the good die young.  
That's what I said  
Only the good, die young  
Only the good die young  
  
You might've heard I run with a dangerous crowd.  
We ain't too pretty. We ain't too proud.  
We might be laughing a bit too loud,  
Oh, but that never hurt no one.  
  
So come on, Virginia, show me a sign,  
Send up a signal. I'll throw you a line.  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun,  
Darlin' only the good die young  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo  
I tell ya, only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
  
You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation.  
You got a brand new soul  
Mmmmm, and a cross of gold,  
  
But, Virginia, they didn't give you quite enough information.  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary.  
Oh oh ooh  
  
They say there's a heaven for those who will wait.  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't.  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners then cry with the saints.  
The sinners are much more fun,  
Ya know that only the good die young  
Ho ho ho baby  
I tell ya, only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
  
You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation.  
Ohh,she never cared for me,  
Did she ever say a prayer for me?  
Oh oh ohh  
  
Come out, come out, come out Virginia Don't let me wait.  
You Catholic girls start much too late,  
But sooner or later, it comes down to fate.  
I might as well be the one  
  
Ya know that only the good die young  
Tell ya baby  
Ya know that only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the good  
Only the good die young  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whooo....  
  
Everyone applauded and Ginny blushed because she knew the song was directed towards her. Then it was The Dream Teams turn. They looked horrible. Hermione was in red flared pants and a red vest. She had a tie-died t- shirt underneath and a headband around her head. She looked like a hippie. Harry had tried for the hippie look too. He was wearing a pair of striped bell bottoms and a blue shirt. Ron had on the same pants but with a green shirt one. Their singing wasn't much better than their outfits.  
After them came Erin and Beth. They sang "These Boots Were Made for Walkin'". After that came Ginny and Draco. They were singing 'Love Will Find a Way'. It was a song about how even though their families were different and hated each other they would never stop loving each other.  
Ginny: In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
  
Draco: I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
Both: And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
  
I know love will find a way  
  
Ginny and Draco sang very well together and some of the audience had tears in their eyes. There were some more songs that were sang but Ginny and Draco didn't stick around to hear them. Draco took her by the hands and led her out of the Hall. They went into one of the class rooms and Ginny sat down on a desk. Draco came and sat down next to her after locking the door.  
"Ginny," he said. "You know I like you. A lot. And I want to make sure that everyone knows how much. So I am giving you this." And with that he held out a ring and slid it onto her finger. It was a silver ring with the initials 'DM' on it.  
"The Malfoy men get it at birth. When they met someone that they care a lot about they give it to them to show how much they care. I want you to wear it."  
Ginny looked up, her eyes filled with tears she was so happy, and flung her arms around Draco's neck. She reached up and kissed him.  
"So I guess that was a yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They could hear the music playing in the other room and Draco held his arm out to Ginny and said, "Madam, may I have this dance?"  
Ginny got off the desk and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They spent the rest of the dance like that.  
  
So there you go guys. Another chapter. Beth....Sex next chapter, I promise (tho no details lol). I love you and miss you! (you too Erin!!!)....SO hope you enjoy....  
  
The Songs ~ "Hit me With your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar  
"Only the Good Die young" by Billy Joel  
"These Boots Were Made for Walking" by Nancy Sinatra  
"Love Will Find a Way" by Disney, Lion King 2; Simba's Pride 


End file.
